mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hawkeyejonjon/Whats New with the Infobox for Shop
i feel a little bored so i am posting a blog about what i changed with the infobox for the shop. What's New 5 pony shop:if you put in "Yes", a golden horseshoe with a 5 in middle will pop up on the right of the shop name. If its a 3 pony shop leave it blank After image, productsimage, storelocked, storeunlocked, store, & inventory, put in the file name but don't put in File: (filename).(format). All you need to put in is (filename).(format) as the File: part will be included automatically. If you want the image to be put in automatically with the simple word of "yes", use autoimage, autoproductsimage, autostorelocked, autostoreunlocked, autostore, or autoinventory. After autoimage, autoproductsimage, autostorelocked, autostoreunlocked, autostore, or autoinventory, put in "Yes" and make sure the image name is in the required name in png format if you are going to use this but if you did make a mistake, contact one of the admins to change the file name(please note admins cannot change the format with a name change so if you uploaded it in jpg format, they cannot just change it too png via rename) or use the image, productsimage, storelocked, storeunlocked, store, & inventory to put the image into the infobox. For autoimage, autoproductsimage, autostorelocked, autostoreunlocked, autostore, or autoinventory though, only put in "Yes" in the field if there is an image it would link to, otherwise leave it blank. For image, make sure the file name is (Shop Name).png For productsimage, make sure the file name is (Shop Name) Products.png For storelocked, make sure the file name is (Shop Name) Store Locked.png For storeunlocked, make sure the file name is (Shop Name) Store Unlocked.png For store, make sure the file name is (Shop Name) Store.png (If you put in "Yes" to storelocked or storeunlocked, no matter what the store image will not appear in the infobox) For inventory, make sure the file name is (Shop Name) Inventory.png (If you put in "Yes" to storelocked, storeunlocked, or store, no matter what the inventory image will not appear in the infobox) After bits, put down the amount it costs. The symbol is automatically included in the template, and does not need to be added. After gems, put down the amount it cost. The symbol is automatically included in the template, and does not need to be added. After balloon pop, put down the name of the balloon pop its in like Royal Balloon Pop or Magical Balloon Pop and the link will automatically be created. After slot 1-5, write the number of stars needed for the slot. For Example: | slot 1 = 0 | slot 2 = 1 | slot 3 = 2 After product1icon, if the the name is different than the product or the file type is different use this. Put in the file name but don't put in File: (filename).(format). All you need to put in is (filename).(format) as the File: part will be included automatically. After autoproduct1icon, if there is a product icon on the wiki just put in "Yes" and the image will automatically be put in. Please note though the product icon image must have the same name as the name of the product in png format. If no image of it is on the wiki than leave it blank.(if the file name is different than (product name) use manualproducts1icon) For Example: if product name is Grain so the image should be named Grain.png After product1bits/product2bits, place the amount of bits awarded upon harvesting and will automatically be included. After product1gems/product2gems, place the amount of gems awarded upon harvesting and will automatically be included. After bonus, use this to place the amount of bonus bits that is added to the other products for harvesting when a third(or fifth) pony is assigned to the shop and will automatically be included. After gemsbonus, use this to place the amount of bonus gems that is added to the other products for harvesting when a third pony is assigned to the shop and will automatically be included. After update, put in the version number the shop was added in. A link will automatically be created. After type, put in Stationary Shop if it stays in store forever(Apple Market Cart for example), Promotion Shop if it only comes into the store on sale(Bag Emporium for example), VIP Shop if you can only get it through the VIP system(Rodeo Outfitters for example), Gift Shop if it was ever given to people through the Gift Code System(Disco Dance Shop for example), Event Shop where you were able to get the shop in an event(Balloon Shop for example), or Bundle Shop only if it was in a bundle(or exclusive to it). You can mix two types together (For Example: you can put in Promotion/Balloon Pop Shop if its exclusive to balloon pop but can go on sale(like Jewelry Shop for example). So in summary for type you have: Stationary Shop Promotion Shop VIP Shop Gift Shop Event Shop Bundle Shop Balloon Pop/Stationary Shop Promotion/Stationary Shop Promotion/Balloon Pop Promotion/Event Shop Promotion/Gift Shop Promotion/Bundle Shop Category:Blog posts